


A miss is as good as a mile

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, drunken make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Everyone had known that a "Fueled by Ramen Christmas Party" would be a blast. That the whole thing escalated that quickly and in such force had at least some of them wondering. Mesmerized watching Fall out boys' singer doing a drunken lapdance on one of the managers Mark had lost track of his own people when one of the newest addition to the labels artists had puked all over his shoes some time ago. 

Taking another sip of his beer he let his gaze wander and found one or two of their crewguys around, Michael talking to a hot blonde and Tylers brother playing truth or dare with Hayley. The singer himself and his best friend where nowhere to be found. Normally that might have been no problem at all, they often were found on the outside of any party, sitting on rooftops or in gardens, talking, but this time Mark had been assigned to take care of them. 

It was no everyday business that Josh and Tyler were dead drunk before they left a party, let alone before they even entered it. But with the news of getting another big award and breaking an historical record they had been congratulated with a lot of drinks somehow – and politly as they were they didn't had declined. By time they attendet the labels party Tyler leaned on his friend for straight walking and Josh had given up on speaking as he slurred way too much to be understood. 

Their friends had played "Rock, Stone, Scissors" and of course Mark lost, that was why he was forced now to get his ass going and search for the two. Making his way to the backyard where he supposed them to be he was held on by Brendon, who sat on the stairs to the first floor, smoking. "Hey Mark! Good to see you man! This is an evening full of surprises!" "Ah...yeah, whatever. Have you seen Tyler and Josh?" A wicked grin spread across the singers face and he pulled out his phone. 

"If I have seen them? Hell yeah! I've even taped them! I mean, this is a historical moment and none of you dumbasses are there to picture it!" Doubting Brendons reliability Mark squintet his eyes to observe the picture the singer showed him and was struck by lightning as he recognised it. "Holy shit!" Giggling Brendon tossed his phone aside and stood up, eyeing a beautiful red head across the room. "You say it! Anyway, they are up there in the recording room. If you would excuse me?" 

Wobbling away he left the other standing, still deeply shocked. Just to be sure he had seen right Mark picked the phone up and looked at the screen again. It clearly showed the duo, Tyler up against the wall, his legs around Joshs hips who seemed to be pretty busy to kiss the singer open mouthed and deep. "Fuck!" the videographer hissed and with the curse the realisation of Brendons last sentences dawned in his mind. Oh no. 

As fast as he could Mark dashed up the stairs and down the hallway to the recording room. He had to stop them, this was at his responsibility and if they really decided to make out they should do it anytime but not with him in charge. He had no intention in being the one blamed if they killed a friendship. Stopping right before the door to the recordroom Mark braced himself for whatever he might find and bravely bursted right into the room.

There were a lot of things he had expected to find, a lot of pictures that would scratch themselfs in his brain and not let him sleep for years...what he had not expected was to walk in on the very definition of cuteness. They obviously had tried to make out for real, but the alcohol had gotten the best of them and they just both went to sleep somewhere along the way. 

Josh sat propped up on the wall, his head fallen back, slightly snorring, while his hand rested on the small of Tylers back who was spraweled all over him. Drool slowly trickling out his mouth and soaking the drummers T shirt right where he had put his head on the olders chest the singer had seldom looked so innocently as with his ruffled hair and open hanging mouth. Feeling his lips starting to twitch Mark pulled his phone and took a couple of pictures. As the giggle started in his throat he retreated quickly to the hallway. He would be there when they woke up, that was sure as hell, that was a show he didn't wanted to miss. But for now he stabled himself against the wall and let his tension transform into relieved laughter.


End file.
